


Revenge

by Mycatshuman



Series: Oneshots for @the-officially-kat 's sketchs [5]
Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family, M/M, Remy and Emile are Virgil's uncles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycatshuman/pseuds/Mycatshuman
Summary: Remy and Virgil are making some revenge when Emile catches them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Oneshots for @the-officially-kat 's sketchs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669384
Kudos: 39





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Art by @the-officially-Kat  
> Coloring by me

The life of Virgil Grimm was an interesting one. His mother having died in childbirth, and his father being a mortal, left Virgil to be sent to live with his Uncles Remy and Emile. The two had children of their own, Denton and Remus, but they lived away from home. Then Virgil and his uncles moved to the small town of Noxwood Village at the start of his junior year of high school. And then, when Virgil turned 16, he attended a ceremony that welcomed him into witchhood. Things have gotten a whole lot more intriguing since he had been welcomed as a witch. Including moments like these. 

Virgil and his biological uncle, Remy, stood above a midnight colored cauldron as they mixed and stirred different ingredients into the glowing green substance bubbling inside. The two had nearly identically mischievous smiles on their faces as they worked. Remy talked to Virgil animatedly as they worked. Virgil stared up at his uncle taking in everything he said. It was crucial for a new witch to listen to the wise advice of an older witch after all. 

And that was the image Emile walked into when he came home, his husband and nephew in the kitchen stirring a sweet-smelling concoction. Emile smiled as he stepped into the room and set his things down. "What smells so sweet?" He asked.

Remy and Virgil turned to him with wide eyes and big smiles. "Revenge!" Remy exclaimed gleefully. 

Emile frowned. "Revenge?" He moved closer to the two. "Remy, I don't know if we really should be teaching Virgil some of the tricky magic yet." 

"But Em!" Remy groaned. 

"Seriously Remy, that's kinda risky magic and teaching it to a new witch isn't really a good idea." 

"But Uncle Emile!" Virgil cut in. "It’s for this one teacher at my school! He's a homophobe. He hurt Patton's feelings, it's only fair." 

Silence. Remy and Virgil waited anxiously as Emile mulled things over. Just as they were resigning themselves to their fate, Emile sighed. "Well, in that case." He leaned forward and inspected the batch of revenge the two had been cooking. "This'll only last about 24 hours. I think you should add some more time, let it simmer for a while, that should bump it up about three days. Then we can work out a small little curse that'll give him a small punishment anytime he decides to be a homophobe." 

"Yes!" Virgil exclaimed. 

"Whoop! That's why I married you!" Remy shouted before pulling Emile into a quick kiss. Emile giggled. 

Virgil made exaggerated noises of disgust at his uncles kissing. "Oh come on! Not in front of me. I could get infected by the affection!" 

Remy laughed and reached a hand over to ruffle his nephew's purple-colored hair. "I bet you wouldn't mind if it was you and Roman." 

Virgil flashed a bright red and hid his face in his hands as his uncles shared a laugh. Yes, it was a very interesting life indeed. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For more of the Virgil the teenage witch au, head to @the-officially-Kat on Tumblr.


End file.
